Life, Fate, and Lady Luck
by EveryoneKnowsMeInWonderland
Summary: Life is something that connects all of us, like a piece of thread crossing over many others. Fate is what defines us; is all the individual pieces of thread woven together like a cloth. Lady Luck lends a helping hand to get you safely through the ride. Do they really exist? Arthur is about to find out.


Life is something that connects all of us, like a piece of thread crossing over many others. Fate is what defines us; is all the individual pieces of thread woven together like a cloth. Some say that each exists separately, while others believe that they cannot survive without the other, Fate cannot endure if Life is not present. Although, there are some, not many, that say there is no such thing as Fate, only Life.

I, myself, do not know what to believe in. While Fate is what we are destined to be, what we are destined to go by for as long as we live, why can we not break it? What if we do not like our Fate? That is where I believe Life comes in. Life shines light on every possibility out there, and lets _you_ choose which one best suits how you want your future to be.

So, I suppose I believe in none of those things. Evidence proves that, right? Yet, what if my Fate was to believe that way, then something magical and adventurous happens that changes my view? What then? Maybe, it is Lady Luck that appears then. She would lend a helping hand and get you safely through the ride, and at the end, you believe in Luck instead of Fate.

Although, suppose none of those things existed? No Life, no Fate, nor Luck? What would the world be like? Wondrous? Exciting? Full of possibilities? Or would it be corrupt, a nightmare, where nothing would be allowed to be independent? I suppose that is for you to decide on your own. It is your Life; you make the decisions for yourself.

~! # !~

The rain pelted down on me, the cloudy, dark sky scowling at me from above. I pulled my black pea coat closer around me with a shiver. Silently, I cursed myself for not bringing the umbrella.

It was a Friday, one of the worst days to be out by yourself. I, of course, knew this, but I had a job to do. A very important one, at that. A few years ago, I landed myself a job at the local police station. I have no idea how; I'm not the biggest man around. Actually, and I will be the first to admit it, I have a feminine figure. In school, I was often teased about it, but I pulled through it and am immune to it, now. I was on my way to the station, now, so I could work on an important missing person's case.

Another shiver racked my thin frame. I bit my lip and groaned. My green eyes closed against the harsh wind before I opened one of them, realizing it would be quite silly of me if I trudged around with both eyes shut. I spotted my work building and sighed in relief. Finally, I would be able to get out of this rain. I quickened my pace.

I pushed the bulletproof doors open and stepped inside the warm building. Another sigh escaped me, this one out gratitude. Thank you, Jack, for leaving the heater running. I made my way passed various officers' office doors until I got to mine. I opened the wooden door and entered, closing the door behind me.

The office was not very big, only about the size of a decent sized bedroom. It was nearly empty besides the mahogany work desk in the center of the room against the wall and a small refrigerator, so that I would not have to leave the room for something to drink.

I set my briefcase on the desk and plopped into the leather rolling chair behind the desk. "Okay," I muttered, "let's get started, shall we?"

Unlocking my briefcase, I pulled it open and reached inside, retrieving my Dell laptop and the missing persons file. I set the computer on my desk, but kept the documents in my hand. The name on the folder simply said, 'Confidential: for trusted police only.'

It was quite strange, actually. Never before had I seen a confidential missing child report. _'Must be quite important,'_ I thought, _'to have it be confidential.'_ Hesitantly, I pulled back the flap and peered at the document.

**The royal family has reported their son, the Prince of Emerald, missing. The description is as follows:**

**Name: Arthur James Kirkland**

I slammed the folder shut, a strangled gasp escaping my lips and my eyes wide in terror. This report can't be real, it has to be fake, some kind of joke! It can't be, it just can't-

That's _me._

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. Okay, you can do this. I bit my lip and opened my eyes. I can do this. Slowly, I opened the folder and continued reading.

**Name: Arthur James Kirkland**

**Date of Birth: April 8, 2450**

**Height: 5 feet, 5 inches (132 centimeters)**

**Appearance: Blonde hair, green eyes, bushy eyebrows, mostly has a scowl on his face, feminine.**

**Last seen wearing: Royal robes**

**If you have seen him, please contact the Palace.**

As I read it, I could barely believe what I was seeing. Everything (even the eyebrows, though I hate to admit it) on the file was true. Besides the "Royal robes" but that can be looked past. It was completely absurd, though! Wouldn't I remember if I was a blooming prince?

Although, I did lose my memory a few years back. Presumably, I had been in a car accident in America. Not that surprising, considering they drive on the wrong side of the road. This, however, was proving that theory false…

No! This isn't true, what am I thinking? There is no way I'm a bloody prince! Also, what the fuck is "Emerald?" There is no such place!

Suddenly, a bright flash of light flooded the room. With a shriek, I covered my eyes with my arm and shrunk in on myself. A moment later, the flash was gone. I barely noticed the fact that I was no longer in my chair, but sitting on grass, nor did I realize I was breathing in fresh air instead of musky office air.

Tentatively, I removed my arm from my eyes…

To meet striking blue eyes and the barrel of a gun aimed at my forehead.

End Chapter One.

So, how was it? Good, I hope. I know I should really be working on Once Lost, Now Found, but I am kind of in a rut at the moment. I have no idea what I should do next. Help, please?

Review, so you can tell me if you liked it or disliked it. Reviews are better than Favorites and Follows, after all.

See you next chapter!


End file.
